The present invention relates to tool attachments for use with vehicle. Such tool attachments include plows, ditch digger buckets, harvester cutters, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to such tool attachments having a variable width feature.
Typically, the farmer or construction firm needs to have a large variety of vehicles and tool implements for such vehicles. For example, when one is digging a ditch for irrigation or for constructing laterals for a septic system, specific widths are often required (e.g., 11/2 feet, 3 feet, etc.). Therefore, it is necessary to have digging buckets of several widths to provide the specific size ditch which may be required by an engineer's specifications.
The same general considerations attend the use of earth moving plows and it is likewise desirable for a farmer to have horizontal cutting headers of various widths. Needless to say, such implements are expensive and each requires a great deal of maintenance. Therefore, it would be advantageous if the number of such implements required could be reduced.